From my long studies in this field, I am well aware that numerous attempts have been made to provide slides to facilitate drawer movement, some of which have found their way to the market. Those with which I am familiar have radical disadvantages.
Inasmuch as elimination of friction is a prime objective, movable anti-friction devices have been provided such as ball or roller bearings. They have proven quite unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. For example, such bearing elements, being loose, tend to fall out and be lost in the course of shipment or movement of the piece. Furthermore, lubricant has been found desirable or necessary, which tends to dry out in time, becoming gummy and resulting in sticking and jamming of the drawer.
Furthermore, drawer slides of the prior art with which I am familiar are costly enough to discourage their use.